New Beginnings Almost
by Kirsten Danger
Summary: This year was going to be Lily Evans's year, being that it was her last at Hogwarts. But when she starts to get feelings for James Potter, everything starts to fall out of place. She tries to shake off any emotions for him, but she just can't do it. But she can't admit to anyone she had feelings for James especially to Potter himself.
1. Surprises Never Fail

I startle awake to the sound of my newest alarm clock my mum recently bought me. It had wheels, and already, that was enough to drive any non-morning person insane. Not realizing how close I was to the edge of my bed, I tumbled of it, hitting my knee on the hardwood floor. Angrily, I hit the 'alarm off' button and collect myself back onto my bed.

"Lily! Are you alright dear?" I heard my mum yell from downstairs.

"You're a little late on checking, mum," I yell back, "But yes I'm fine."

"Good. Don't forget you have to go to school today. I would make sure everything is packed if I were you."

I grumbled as I realized today was the last day I would sleep in on my own bed for a while. I checked the clock to see what time it was. "9:38 a.m? How could I sleep in like this?" I shout at myself. Thankfully, I'm not tangled in my bed sheets and I escape from my bed's grasp with ease. My red hair blocks my eyes for a brief moment in time while I'm running to the bathroom, leaving me to stumble a bit. I quickly relieve my bladder and begin doing my usual morning routines, but at a much quicker speed and skipping a few things here and there. I praise myself for taking a shower late last night so I don't need one this morning. I run back into my room, looking for clothes. "Crap," I muttered to myself. All of my clothes were either dirty or in my suitcase. I quickly scavenge for a clean outfit from my suitcase and get dressed. I put my hair out of its ponytail and mess with it as it frames my head. It'll have to do for now. I have no time for proper makeup so I decided to just wear eyeliner and some mascara.

I throw on my shoes, grab my suitcase and my owl's cage-which contained my owl- and ran down stairs. Praying to Merlin to not let me slip and fall down the stairs, beimg that I don't need a black eye at the moment. I somehow manage not to fall and I run into the kitchen. I gently put my owl's cage on the kitchen table, but I throw my suitcase on the kitchen floor. "Done!" I almost yell. I look at the clock and saw that it read 10:15. My dad just rushed in to see what all the commotion was about. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but I stop him by kissing him on the cheek and running out the door to a car that was already running.

"Lily, you forgot your bags." My dad called after me.

"What?" I look down at my hands and realize they are empty, realizing such a thing, I run back inside to collect my bags. I give my dad a hug and thank him. "Thanks dad, but I really have to go." I tell him gently.

"I understand," he looks down at my bags then back to me, "need any help with that?"

I look at the clock on the stove as it read '10:18' "No, no, no, you're fine. I got it." I lied. I didn't have it. Knowing my dad, he would help, but his goodbyes took forever. And sadly, I didn't have the time today. I run back out the door, with everything I needed in hand and dashed to the car before my dad would stop me. I threw my belongings in the trunk, but a problem hit. My suitcase wouldn't fit in the trunk. "Please, for the love of Merlin, not today." I mumbled to myself. I use all my strength to squeeze the suitcase to fit. Eventually, it worked. I ran to the passenger's seat of the car and quickly buckled myself in. "Ready?" I asked my mum in an exasperated voice.

"Lily honey, are you sure you'll make it in time?" my mum asked worriedly.

"Why would you think that? I'm sure if we speed-" I was interrupted by my mum's face. She pointed the clock on the dashboard of the car that read '10:35'. "How in the world does time fly like this?" I unbuckle myself and hear a car rolling into the drive. "And right on time." I said rather loudly. Petunia and Vernon had just rolled into the driveway. Vernon took her out on a rather early breakfast date. In fact, a little too early. But I couldn't think more of it now. I needed to get to that train. Hogwarts express left at exactly 11:00. I had to apparate today. I said bye to mum, rushed out of the car and got my suitcase which I spent a while getting into the drunk. Purposely, Petunia walked by and bumped into me.

"Watch it, freak." She said with disgust in her voice. The same facial expression showed on Vernon's face as well as he was walking right behind her.

"I don't have time for this, Tuney." I got a firm grasp on my luggage and appareted to Kings Cross Station.

I looked at the clock. I had exactly seven minutes before Hogwarts Express left me behind. I sprinted toward platform 9 ¾ as fast as I could. For some reason, Kings Cross wasn't crowded today like it usually was. I quickly shrugged this off and ran into the wall, which led witches and wizards to the train that would take you to your favorite place, Hogwarts. I smiled as I passed through platform 9 ¾ and made my way to the person who took my bags. I know there is a certain name for that kind of job, but I'm not bothered to learn the title. After I tip the man, I run toward the prefect car of the train. And as soon as I walk on the car, unforgettable eyes landed on mine. Hazel eyes that belonged to a man. But they were some how disguised by the man's glasses which covered them. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Merlin, Evans. Looks like you just saw a dementor," he commented.

My heart was racing so I didn't respond right away. His face, it just captivated me fore a reason. Something changed about James Potter this year, but I can't tell what. Did he get a haircut? What happened to him that is making me act this way? I almost wanted to, no, stop thinking such things Lily! Get a hold of yourself!

James held out his hand. "I'm uh, not sure how to properly greet a person, so uh, yeah." He looked at me, then my own hand, then back to his.

I picked up the offer and shook his hand. I have to admit; it was nice not bickering for a little bit. As soon as I touched his hands, I felt something. I don't think it was a prank, but I felt almost woozy after I shook his hands. What did my mom call them? Butterflies? It made no sense being that-

"Ah, I see the headboy and headgirl have finally met!" Remus Lupin exclaimed.

I looked around the car, looking for a person that had a 'headboy' badge on. "Where?  
I asked Remus. I hardly noticed I was still holding James's hand.

"Uh, right here Evans." James said. I looked at James and dropped his hand immediately.

"Stop playing games, Potter." I said flat out.

"I'm not though." James pulled his cloak aside and on his shirt was pinned 'headboy'.

I stood there, shocked, horrified and somehow, glad? No, I most certainly was not glad. "You have got to be kidding me."


	2. New Ways of Getting Even

It's starting to rain just a bit. We've been riding on the Hogwarts Express for about an hour now and I've been sitting in the room of the car all by myself. Not that I'm complaining. People tend to get on my nerves sometimes, not everyone, I had some friends here at Hogwarts, but I preferred books over people. I hear the door slide open. It takes me a moment to actually be bothered as to who just entered my territory. I look over to see Potter. He looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I snap at him. I didn't mean for it to sound hostile. It just slipped.

"Oh, nothing," he continued to say as the smirk on his face lingered. He closed the door behind him and pulled the shade on the window of the door down so no one could see in.

I instantly tensed. "Potter, just tell me what the bloody hell you're doing." Instead of answering me, he ignores me. He walks over to and sits down next to me. I can feel those butterflies in my stomach again. I'm not sure why I'm doing it, but I'm leaning toward him, as if I'm a magnet. James smells of what you would expect a handsome boy to smell like. The smell enchanted me and I was left wanting him more. "James, I-"

'Shh." He interrupted me. Usually I would be angry with a person who interrupted me, but I guess I could forgive him now.

James pressed his lips against mine. They were warm, soft and strong; the perfect combination. And then, I did something that was even more of a shock to both of us; I kissed him back. Sparks started to fly everywhere. I wanted him more and more, and I could tell he wanted me more by him leaning into me every time our lips moved. I put my fingers through his dark hair, getting lost and feeling like I was in heaven. I felt James's hand touch my back, pulling me closer to him and I allowed it. I wanted more, but something happened.

"Lily?" I heard James ask.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask him.

"Lily? Lily, wake up." The voice didn't belong to James anymore. In fact, it belonged to a new prefect for this year in the Ravenclaw house. I looked at her, her blonde hair and blue eyes were full of wonder and curiosity. She was leaning over me. Apparently, I had fallen asleep against the window in the room of the car. Rain does make me tired, especially when it's dark like it is outside. Once my eyes were aware of what was happening, she explained.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in 25 minutes. You should get ready, being that you're in fact the headgirl. I shouldn't even be telling you this." She shook her head as if I were a problem, walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"I never understood the temper of some Ravenclaws."

I look across from me to see Remus Lupin eating chocolate. He was looking at the door, but his attention came back to me.

"Chocolate?" He offered.

"Yes please!" I said as giddy as a schoolgirl.

He broke me off a piece of his chocolate bar and devoured it. It was like a sweet wonderland.

"Wait, have you been in here this whole time?" I ask him seriously.

"Yes, along with James."

"Wait, what?"

"James and I have been in here for a while. Well, James was in here first. But I quickly followed behind him-"

"So, Potter was in here. For how long exactly?"

"I'd call it about 30 minutes. And then I came in, so you can go ahead and add another 30 minutes to that. Which puts us at an hour of being in here."

I nodded at his explanation. I'm still somewhat angry at the fact that Remus could've woken me up instead of that Ravenclaw.

"So where's Potter now?" I say with a hint of disgust.

"Well he went- here."

I look up to see James had entered the room.

"We're just talking about ya, mate." Remus said like it was usual. Well hardy-ha-ha but in my spare time I don't talk about Potter to his friends. I instantly blush.

"What? No we weren't. We were talking about um-" I couldn't think about anything. James sat down at the seat across from me.

"About what?" James asked, "If it's about how attractive I am, I already know." He said with a chuckle.

"Big headed git," I mumble.

"What's that?" He put his hand to his ear playfully. He knows what I said. "Hottest guy in Hogwarts? I know. Thank you for telling, Evans."

I roll my eyes and continue to look out the window. "Some things don't change do they?"

"Some do, some don't." He answered me.

"That was a rhetorical question, Potter," I mumble to him.

"A what?"

I sigh, "Never mind."

A few moments pass when the castle appears. I stand up to put my cloak on and I look down at Remus and Potter who have yet to do anything. As a matter of fact, it looked like Potter was actually asleep. How in the world can a boy get into a deep sleep like that in less than five minutes? I look down at Potter again. You know how some people say that people look more innocent when they sleep? Well, I guess it rang true. I didn't want to disturb Potter. I actually wanted to crawl up beside him and cuddle with- Stop it Lily! For all that is holy, stop thinking things like that!

I ruffle his hair and yell, "Oi, Potter. Get up. We'll be at Hogwarts in like, five minutes."

His eyes lazily adjust to everything, but he seems to keep looking at me. "I could get used to a wakeup call like this."

"What? No, come on, get up."

"I'm getting there, woman." He straightened up in his seat, doing nothing but sitting there, "Why are women so pushy?"

I ignored his ignorance. But Remus shrugged as if he were agreeing with him. I roll my eyes and I find Potter's cloak on my seat. In fact, it looks like it was covering me when I was sleeping by the looks of it. But, Potter would never do that. Would he? Unless there was some kind of curse that would rub of you, maybe. I throw his cloak at him.

"C'mon Potter. Now."

'Why are you always like this, Evans?"

"Me? What about you?" I snap back.

"I'm just gonna, let you two be…" Remus mumbled as he quickly got up and left the room.

"What about me?" He really wants to know.

"Well let's see here, Potter," I almost growl at him, "You always try to get under my skin! I don't know why, but you do." My voice rises.

"How? Name one example." His voice wasn't rising with mine like it usually does. It just stayed… Calm almost.

"Well lets see here, in fourth year you yelled to everyone that I was on my period. Last year, you hid my books so I would have to be late for my most important class, but your only solution to giving me back my books were to be if I snogged you. And may I remind you when-"

He grabbed my shoulders so I would stop talking. He looked me deep in the eye as if it were a way of forgiving him. My stomach does that weird butterfly effect again. "And what is one thing that all of those have in common?" He asked me sincerely.

"That you're a big headed, egoistical git."

"What? No," He shook his head, "all of those things I did in the past. Name one thing that I have done to you so far this year."

"You were in here while I was sleeping, Potter." My voice was lowering.

"Yes, but did I do anything that would, get under your skin?"

"You put your bloody cloak on top of me while I was sleeping!"

"And how would that be 'getting under your skin'?"

I think for a moment. He had a point. He was just being kind. I had no answer for him.

He sighed. "Lily, it's just, this year is our last year here… Together,"

Together? What was this boy talking about?

"And, I just don't want to spend it you know," He looked at me as if I had an answer.

"No, I don't know."

"I just want it to be special. I don't want to spend it fighting all the time. I really, really want you to see that I've uh," He hesitates for a moment, "I've changed over the summer."

I look at him like he was insane. "Jam- Potter, a person can't change like that. Especially in a matter of two months."

"You'd be surprised, Evans."

I hardly noticed that he was still holding my shoulders. We've actually moved closer together.

"I'll make you notice that I've changed. I don't know how just yet, but I will. You'll see."

I wasn't sure how to continue this conversation at all. I looked at James's hands, which were still on my shoulders, and I shrugged them off. I looked him right in the eyes. "I uh- we have to go help the new students and uh, yeah."

He nodded blankly and followed me out. The train stopped and we helped the first years getting off the train and lead them to the boats.

Everyone had settled into their houses and was beginning to make themselves at home. I bumped into Alice Prewett on the way to the Gryffindor Tower and chatted a bit before she left and had to do some things. Later, McGonagall led Jame- Potter and me to the Heads' dorm.

"This is where you will stay. It's optional to stay here and are welcome to your house dorm anytime, though it is known for the headboy and headgirl to plan, sleep and communicate in here. No one but yourselves and Prefects are allowed to enter this room."

We nodded and thanked her for her time as she exited the room. "Oh one more thing," she added before she left the dorm, "The password is up to either of you. When you decide upon the password, whisper it into that painting over there."

"Cool," Said Potter.

"Yes indeed." McGonagall was almost completely out of the room when she turned back to us one last time, "Even though the rooms in this dorm aren't enchanted, we expect no funny business from you two."

Instantly, my face cringed. 'Funny business'? With Potter? Not in a million years, sorry to get your hopes up McGonagall. "Don't worry, Professor. Nothing of that sort will happen." I almost chuckle at the end of stating that.

She nodded her head and left completely out of the room.

"So what if that stuff does happen?" Potter said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, it won't." I tell him as I spin around on my heel and look at him. I hadn't realized how tall he's gotten over the summer. I'm pretty tall my self, above average height for a girl, but Potter is now easily over 6 feet tall.

"Well why not?" He moved closer to me, "After all, we're all alone in here. Neither your room nor my room is enchanted. Things can happen, Lily Flower."

I laugh at his remark. Wait; did he just call me Lily Flower? No way did he just give me a nickname.

He walked even closer to me, put his hands around my waist and pulled me to him. And the worst part? I wasn't fighting him off. He kissed my cheek multiple times, but right before he kissed my lips, I got out of his grasp and quickly ran over to the painting in which we set the password. I couldn't kiss James Potter, no matter my feelings toward him.

"Butter beer," I whispered to the painting. It wasn't moving at all, perhaps it wasn't supposed to. But now it knew the password and it instantly locked the door. Good distraction Lily.

I felt the same hands wrap around my waist again from behind me. And the same lips started to kiss my neck. Why wasn't I fighting this? Come on Lily, you should know better! Wait, what a good way to tease Potter by kissing him then telling him you had no feelings? It was a plan, and it was all I got at the moment.

I spin around and plant a giant kiss on his lips. I'm standing on tiptoes just to reach his mouth. My hands instantly move to his crazy hair and mess it up even more as my hands run through it. His hands found my bare skin from under my shirt and his hands started roaming. I wouldn't let him get that far, but if I were teasing him, why not make some fun out of it. He picked me up while we're still kissing and led us to the couch that happened to be in the dorm. He slammed me on the couch as he landed on top of me. His tongue was begging for entrance. And I let it happen. Our tongues fought for dominance and it was fantastic. His lips were warm and wonderful. I just wanted more. I rolled over on top of him, which led to us falling on the floor; thankfully, this woke me up from my evil plan.

I slowly stop kissing his wonderful lips and sit up. Even I wasn't sure what kind of plan I was doing. Was it even a plan? Did I just want to tease him or did I really just want to snog him at least once in my life? I wasn't sure. But no one could know of this.

"If you even mention this to a soul, you will be dead." I stand up from where I was sitting on top of him and walk to my room. A smile crept across my face as I was walking away when I heard Potter yell back to me.

"Oh you're good Evans, you're good." He chuckled. "What, no goodnight kiss for me?"

Without answering I went into my room and shut the door.

"This isn't over, Evans!" He called back.

I fall against my door and slide down to the floor with the biggest smile on my face. Damn, James Potter really was the greatest snogger.


	3. Things Have Changed

The charm I set late last night to wake me up worked like a charm (no pun intended) and I bolted upright. I really needed to break my habit of being jumpy in the morning. And, I also needed dorm mates. Yes it was great sleeping by yourself with no noise, but sometimes you just need company. Instantly, guilt punches me right in the gut. "Shit, Marlene and Alice…" I get off the bed and basically drag myself to the bathroom to wash up. Thankful that I took a shower last night, I brush my hair, which only made it poofy.

"Damn it." I mutter to myself. But then I remember '_oh wait, I'm a witch'_ and use a spell to make my hair de-poofed. I quickly brush my teeth and head out of the prefect common room. And to my surprise, Ja- Potter wasn't there. "Bastard must've gotten up early." And the same guilt hits me again. "MARLENE AND ALICE!" I dash out of the room and head for the great hall. "Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit, sorry, excuse me, shitshitshitmotherfu-" I yell the entire way down the blasted Gryffindor tower. When I eventually make it inside the great hall, I see that barely anything has changed.

The four boys were in the back of the Gryffindor table just like their first day at Hogwarts, Marlene and Alice were- Where were Marlene and Alice? I start to walk fast to where we usually sit which was about mid table, only to find that they weren't there. I scan the rest of the great hall, but still, no faces anywhere registered as my two friends.

Feeling defeated I sit down at the table and slump as I rest my head on my right hand. "What I get for not even saying hey to them yester-HEY!" I scream. Something was grasping my legs tight. I look around but only people are laughing. Note to self; never scream in a giant room filled with people. "LET GO. OF. ME!" I kick my foot at my attacker only to hear a small "ow!" and I see what I guessed was their head hit the table. They release my ankles and I fall backward of the bench. I count my blessings that my skirt didn't fly up.

I sit up and I quickly grab my wand and aim under the table, only to find Marlene laughing her arse off. I lower my wand and I'm dumbfounded. "The HELL, MARLENE?" But, I couldn't stay mad and I only laugh at myself as well. I help her out from under the table and brush her off. Still not able to talk correctly due to laughing so much, I hug her and she hugs me back. "Sorry I didn't even say 'hi' yesterday."

She releases me and waves her hand, "Lily, It's fine. I actually got some sleep on the train ride."

I raise my eyebrow and made an 'excuse me?' face. "Are you saying that I talk a lot? I most certainly do not talk-"

"Oh, you do talk a lot, Evans. Though I'm not complaining. I like hearing your voice." I turn around to find Potter standing there with a sincere smile on his face. His hair was ragged as always and his glasses were tilted a little. The head boy badge was upside down and his tie wasn't even done right. He was most certainly taller this year. Now that I had time to guess how tall he was, I made a guess that he was easily 6 foot 5 inches. I wanted to say something, but Marlene cut me short.

"How cliché can you get, boy?" Marlene put a hand on her hip. She wasn't exactly clean looking either. Her bangs were pinned back and her long strawberry blonde hair was going all over the place. It was straight, yes. But she decided to cut her own hair over the summer and gave herself layers the 'muggle way' as she put it, which didn't come out as she wanted. Her skirt had a small stain on the hem and her blouse wasn't tucked in. I couldn't blame her though. It's been a rough morning for all of us I'm pretty sure.

"Actually, he can." Potter's companion, Sirius, popped up out of nowhere. "This once time, he literally told us that he wanted to kiss Lily in the rain." Sirius began to bust out laughing at the memory and messed up Potter's hair.

James, I MEAN POTTER, started to blush and punched Sirius on the arm. "Dude, that was a truth or dare. And I believe you dared me to say the most cliché thing I could think of." He said matter-of-factly.

"You still said it mate!" Sirius said, wiping away a tear.

Marlene and I just stood there watching them. It was like they just completely forgot about us and just started a new conversation on their own. I smiled sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I sat back down at the table and Marlene followed, sitting next to me. "Alice isn't under there too, is she?"

She laughed, "No, she's in the library. She said that she wanted to… I don't know." Marlene shrugged as she loaded her plate full of eggs and bacon.

Things were going, okay, right? I was eating my toast with jam, I was laughing, and things seemed pretty bright! Until that Potter boy decided to make a fool out of me once more. Right before we started to gather our stuff, Marlene decided to chug the rest of her, and my, drink. In the process of her doing so, Potter walked up behind me and whispered just loud enough for both Marlene and I to hear, "great snog last night, Evans. Looking forward to it again tonight." I could basically feel the smirk crossing against his face.

The rest felt like it happened in slow motion of a horror movie. Potter was gone now, but I looked at Marlene who spat her drink across the table. Still in what seemed like slow motion mode, I grabbed my bag and dashed away from where we were sitting.

"LILY EVANS, YOU GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE NOW!" I was sprinting away as I saw the boys laughing.

Marlene was still getting her stuff, so I had enough time. "This isn't over, Potter." I smacked his head hard which made his glasses fall off and he winced.

I heard footsteps pounding behind me and I knew that now, it was life or death. I ran again, but this time, to potions class. With Marlene and her grace, I know she wouldn't run down the stairs.

"LILY MARIE EVANS!" Her footsteps were getting louder, signaling that she was getting closer.

"BLOODY HELL, MARLENE. YOU EXERCISE NOW?" I shouted behind me. I looked out in front of me as I noticed the stairs were approaching. I was doing alright running down the stairs, but as soon as we got to the main floor, I heard Marlene grunt, "I'm going to so regret this," and I shit you not, she pounced on me! We both fell to the floor and our breathing was erratic from running through half of Hogwarts.

"You. Tell. Me. What. Happened. Last. Night. NOW." She said each word in between breaths.

I looked at her and I looked around. Still no sign of others heading this way. I closed my eyes and braced my self for the girl-shrieking that Marlene was known for when she couldn't believe something. I took a deep breath and, "IsnoggedPotterlastnightbutit'snotwhatyouthinkIdid itforfun." I said all at once. Somehow my friends had learned I have a habit of doing this and learned to understand me.

"You snogged him… For FUN?" Her eyes widened.

"What? NO! I mean, yes, but for the opposite reason of fun!"

"Soooo, you snogged him because you were bored?"

"NO! Ugh."

"Just, tell me what happened, yeah?"

"Potter was getting on my nerves because he kept flirting with me, so I thought to get even, I would snog him but leave him lingering and say I had no feelings for him! Brilliant, right!?"

Marlene had a look of disappointment on her face. She got up and helped me up as well as she began saying, "getting even, I understand. That's all you and James do. But playing with his feelings? Lily, come on. You're better than that."

I almost couldn't believe what she was saying. "You don't have feelings for him, do you?" Panic was rising over me. If my best friend had gotten feelings over the summer for James Potter, I would kill someone.

"No no no! I'm just saying… You remember that boy I dated in fourth year? The Hufflepuff? How he and I went to hogsmeade, we kissed a little and I started to really like him… But he dumped me as soon as his ex girlfriend said that she actually wanted him back?"

I nodded. Marlene was broken up over that boy for weeks and he never even liked her. That boy was smart to never come near me again after what he did.

"Well, you remember how I felt right?"

"Of course. It was terrible."

"Right. Imagine James being that broken up, but about five times worse."

The image disturbed me. And it also saddened me.

"I understand you want payback after all those years the boys pranked us, hell, I encourage it! But never play with feelings. That's a terrible and dangerous thing, Lils."

I put my arm around Marlene and thanked her. She was quite rude and obnoxious at times and rarely ever showed a venerable side, but she had her days. We then walked to potions.

* * *

It was finally lunchtime and my stomach had been growling at me for all my classes, making an embarrassment of me. I immediately sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to make my plate, which was full of mashed potatoes. Merlin, they were delicious. A few minutes later, I noticed a short girl with dark hair and a pixie haircut coming toward us. "ALICE!" I squeaked.

"Hey, Lily!" We hugged across the table and she began to load her plate up as well. She was tiny, but she could eat like a grown man. We made small talk and ate a lot. Which, that's usually what we do during lunch hour; stuff our gobs and head back to classes. Time flew by and before I knew it, bells were sounding us off to head to our next class. Since Marlene, Alice, and I wouldn't see each other until after classes, we hugged goodbye and promised I would sleep in the house dormitory tonight.

Not even five minutes later after I was heading my own way to transfiguration was I disturbed once again by Potter. The nerve of that boy, he smacked my butt and continued to walk just at a faster pace. I dropped my bag right then and there and stood still, angry as ever.

"JAMES POTTER." I screamed which most defiantly got his attention.

He turned around with a smirk on his face that never seemed to leave it. "You screamed?"

"You. You little cockroach!" I took a bold step toward him with my finger waving at him, "You call this 'change'?"

"What are you-"

"On the train yesterday, you said that you wanted me to notice that you changed over the summer. BUT YOU SMACKING MY ARSE IS NOT CHANGE, JAMES POTTER."

Grunts and moans scattered throughout the hallway. Would you look at that, I guess things were back to normal. It was a usual thing that James and I would usually fight out in the open. At first, other students would surround us. But by our third year, it just acted like a rerun of an episode that you've seen about thirty times.

"I don't know if you have cared to notice, but I HAVE changed, Lily Evans." He said firmly.

"HOW IN THE WORLD is snog- TRYING to snog me changed?" We're both basically yelling now, but no one seemed to care.

"Tried to snog? Lily, we DID snog last night."

Footsteps that were once pitter-pattering around us had stopped moving and sudden gasps came from around the halls.

He wouldn't. He wouldn't DARE embarrass me in front of half the school. 'This is it, Lily,' I thought to myself, 'time to use your acting skills.'

"What do you mean? We didn't snog last night? I clearly remember that as soon as we walked in there, I set the password and went to bed."

There was a look that spread across James's face and I couldn't quite place it. I've never really seen it before. It looked like confusion, sadness, and betrayal all mixed together. But why betrayal?

"Lily, please. You set the password to 'butter beer' remember?"

It took all my Gryffindor courage to look at his puppy dog eyes and say, "that's not the password. The password was acorn." I lied, and I could already feel the black hole swallow my stomach up. "I'm sorry, Potter. I wouldn't snog you, let alone hug you, in a hundred years."

I brushed passed him and continued to walk to transfiguration. Which, I just remembered, Potter is in that same class with me. Great. I looked behind me at where Potter and I were just standing and saw him still standing there. His head was down and I heard collective "awe's emitting from the girls that were surrounding him. Expecting him to play his 'Potter charm' and let the girls sympathize with him, he just looked at the girls, and then turned around and looked at me.

I know, I just knew that I had the worst expression on my face. I felt bad for him, and I did caused him to feel this way. He started walking toward me, and I readied myself. His head was low as he was watching the ground where he stepped. "Potter, I didn't mean-"

"You don't understand, do you?" he said quietly, still looking at the ground.

"Don't get what?"

"One minute, you're all 'Potter, you bastard!' and the next you're 'Potter I'm sorry!' And as soon as I try to accept your apology, we're back to the beginning. That shit gets confusing as hell, and-"

"And what?" I say, trying to find his eyes. I could almost feel what he was going to say next and I didn't want him to say it. But yet, he did.

"… And I'm done with it." He winced as he said this and looked down at me.

Call me a hypocrite or whatever, but at that moment, I just wanted to hug him. Call it motherly instinct and I was just wanting to make him feel better, or I just really wanted to hug him, I did. When I hugged him, it seemed like it pained him. More gasps came from the halls. He smelled fantastic. Like, cologne mixed with rain. I hugged him tight, but all he did was push me away with the saddest look in his eyes.

"James?" I muttered so only he could hear. There was pleading in my voice and it was real this time. I _wanted_ James.

He only shook his head and replied with, "I'm done." With that, he began to walk to transfiguration. I just stood there. In some time with me hugging Potter and him rejecting me, the halls cleared and I was left alone with only my thoughts.

"James," I said a bit louder now. When I felt worse when he responded to my pleading, I felt even more terrible when he didn't even respond this time. His posture was slouched and he left my vision as he turned around the corner.

I pulled my arms together, put my back against the nearest wall and slid down it. I hated this. I hated feeling like I was the one who did the wrong thing. But, maybe it was me that did the wrong thing. Stress mixed with confused feelings overwhelmed me and I sobbed. No one was around to hear it and I was thankful for that. But this one time, I just wanted someone to sit down next to me and tell me it was going to be okay.

But alas, the world hates me and doesn't do what I say and I cried. Things really have changed, haven't they?

A/N

So this is my first after note or author note, or whatever you want to call it!

Is Lily's middle name even Marie? I dunno. Okay, so this chapter PAINED me to write. I was literally about to cry as I finished it. So I hope you enjoy it and leave a review at the bottom!

Also, for the people that actually followed this story…I'M SORRY THIS IS LIKE, MORE THAN 5 MONTHS LATE! I have no excuse besides the fact that family and school was getting in my way of writing. But now that it's summer vacation, hopefully I'll start updating more!

Xoxo

-Kirsten


	4. The Stag and the Doe

It's been two weeks since I saw Potter last. His friends are always dodging me or giving Potter the "she's coming, better walk away" nod. So basically, I've talked to no one of importance about the subject of matter since Alice and Marlene don't know anything either.

I just don't know what happened! I mean, I remember but it was all just a blur. I remember seeing those sad eyes that Jame- Potter wore as he talked. It looked like it was hurting him to even look at me. And then, I remember Marlene and Alice guiding me up to the house dormitories. I told them everything I could remember and even they don't know why it hurts me. I just want answers, is that so much to ask for?

Unfortunately, even if I'm hurting, classes still continue. Which means, I'm forced to go through 2 classes with Potter; Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts. For the past two weeks, I could basically feel Potter staring at me. I tried to knock some sense into myself that he was only trying to see the board since he does sit behind me, but when I would turn around, there he was just looking at me.

Usually when he would look at me and I would see him, he would smirk or wink or whatever that Potter's usually do, but he didn't. His face just turned even sadder and he looked away.

But now, I'm pretty sure that I can handle Potter. It's a Monday and things are fresh, I hope. Now that I think I can handle the worst of Potter, I'm going to confront him. Or, you know, just say "hi." Whichever fits the moment really.

* * *

"Oi, Potter." I say. I see him sitting in the house common room on the couch. He's sprawled out and left Remus barely any room on the opposite side of the couch. James looked up first. It was strange seeing him up so early. Breakfast was just now opening so I could have a good 45 minute talk with him, an hour if I skip the entire breakfast meal.

Despite me announcing Potter and him looking at me, Remus was the one who got up. I walked over to the couch and waited for one of them to talk.

"Lily, I don't think now's a good time." Remus said politely.

I sighed. "I know, I know. Actually, I don't know." I said with confusion in my voice. Remus and Potter glanced at me.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'"?

"I mean," I say looking over Remus's shoulder to James, "that I barely remember what happened a few weeks ago."

Moans came from both of them. I figured Potter would do something, but Remus too? I shot him a glare and he looked timid for a moment.

"Lily-"

"I'll talk to her, Moony." Potter said sitting up and patting Remus on the back. Apparently, he goes by 'Moony' now?

"James you don't half to-"

"If it means she stops talking to me, yes."

I could just feel my heart drop into my stomach. I guess Potter could see the expression of hurt on my face, because he decided to apologize… In a way.

"Sorry. I just want to get this over with."

I nodded looking down at my feet. "Alright. Do you uh, wanna talk outside the common room or-"

"Sure." He said in monotone.

He leads us both out of the common room and he decides to talk right next to the Fat Lady.

"When I said we should leave the common room, I was suggesting we go somewhere private."

"And I wanted someplace with witnesses."

I chuckle a little at this, "I'm not going to bloody hurt you, Potter."

He smiles a little and looks down at his feet, as if he's trying to hide it like a shy boy receiving a complement.

"Hey," I said as I put a hand on his shoulder, "smiling is a good thing."

He looks up to me now with only a half smile. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Look, I don't know what I did but-" it took all my courage to say the next few words, "I'm sorry okay? I miss…" I let out a big breath, "I miss you talking to me, okay?"

Shock played across his face. "You what?"

I sigh with exasperation, "do I really have to say it again?"

He chuckles, "no you're fine it's just… A few months ago, days even, you didn't even want me near you and now 'I miss you talking to me'?" He whistles a low whistle.

Rolling my eyes, I try to find words. "Look, I've been pretty down for the past two weeks and honestly, when I came out here to talk to you, I wasn't sure you'd even forgive me for what I-"

"Forgive you?"

I swallow. That wasn't the reaction I was looking for. "I mean I-"

"Lily, you may be book smart, but you aren't," he pauses as he searches for a word, "life smart. Forgiving doesn't take place in a matter of minutes."

"Oh," I reply with hurt in my voice. "That's um. Cool. Okay, I guess I'll just, leave you alone then." I begin to walk back to the portrait and give-

"Wait!"

I turn around to see Potter standing there looking for words again.

"I don't, forgive you forgive you but I forgive you." He ended the sentence with triumph.

I raise an eyebrow and look at him strangely, "so, you don't forgive me…"

"Right."

"But you forgive me?"

"Exactly!"

I'm at loss for words and I don't even know how to react. "Um-"

"You say that a lot."

"Say what a lot?"

"'Um.'" He mimicked my voice, terribly might I add, and began to laugh.

I laugh along with him, "James Potter, you are more confusing than a girl. You're not on your period, are you?"

"I don't know, why don't you look to find out?"

My mouth drops in disgust. "Potter, you being a perverted arse is what got us here in the first place."

"Was not!"

"You're right. I just wanted to make you angry." I say teasingly.

"Figures. You were probably just jealous of my lovely flowing locks!" Potter dramatically flipped his hair like a female model would and pouted.

"Yes, because I'm jealous of that messy head of hair."

"It's better than having ginger hair!"

"Watch it, Potter." I playfully punch him in the arm and he, yet again, dramatically falls to the ground.

"Evans, you hurt me so." He started to fake cry. I rolled my eyes and went to go brush my teeth for the day, which, I can't believe I forgot to do. I enter the portrait hole and dash up the stairs to the dorm.

When I was brushing my teeth, I honestly thought I peed myself. Instantly, I thought what day it was. "MARLENEEE!" I yell from the top of the stairs.

"LILYYYYYYY!" Marlene shouts back.

"Sirius!" Sirius shouted from the couch.

Marlene and I both laugh. "Oi, what day is it?"

"The 8th of October, my dear Lily." Sirius replied.

"I was talking to Marlene but o- SHIT!"

I dash back to the Dormitory, lock myself in the bathroom, check, and realize that I hadn't actually peed myself, nope not at all. I only started my period for the month. "Perfect," I moan. It meant to be more of a grunt, but it came out more sexual than intended.

"Lily," Marlene knocked on the door, "you're not having sex in there are you? Because I will not clean up the mess after words."

After doing my business, I walk out of the bathroom. "Man free in there, feel free to check."

"Don't need a man to have sex, Lils."

I cringe my face, "gross, Marlene!"

"It's only the truth! So how'd things go with Potter?"

"Pretty well. He doesn't hate me." I say plopping down on my bed.

"Oh thank Merlin." She replied with relief, plopping down next to me.

"Why are _you_ thanking Merlin?"

"Because if Potter still hated you, he would've taken out his anger on us. And his form of venting, is pranking."

"Oh shit. I didn't think about that."

"Right! Anyways," she hopped back up on her feet, "class starts in a few. Meet ya down to the great hall!"

"Okay!" I lied. I just continued to lie in my bed and stare at the ceiling, bracing myself for the rest of however long; if that was possible.

* * *

"Alright class," the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor began, "today, we will be learning a very powerful spell. This spell is very advanced so I expect all of you to pay attention." The new professor was Professor Collins and I quite like him! He's in his mid-thirties, dark hair, fair skin, and piercing blue eyes. Though he's only a few inches taller than me, but I don't really care.

I raise my hand.

"Yes Ms…?"

"Evans, Sir."

"Ah, the head girl! Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"You as well sir-"

"Please," he interrupted, "call me Collins."

I smile. "Alright. So Mr. Collins, what spell or charm are you going to be teaching us?"

"Patience dear, Evans. Patience."

"For a minute there," Alice leaned next to me to whisper in my ear, "I thought he meant that we were going to learn patience."

We both giggle right before Professor Collins begins to speak again.

"Expecto Patronum. That is the spell you will be learning today. Now, it is not an easy spell and not everyone can do it. If you succeed, you will win a prize. If you fail, well, A for effort."

The class laughed.

"Alright, everyone up!" Everyone stood as Professor Collins moved the desks to the side with a flip of his wand. It still amazes me how magic can exist. "Repeat after me; Expecto Patronum."

The class repeated the spell very loudly. But, it sounded correct.

"Good, very good. I think I have a class full of powerful witches and wizards in here." Charming this professor is. I hope he stays so other years can get him. "Now, before you say the spell, you must think of your happiest memory. Everyone close your eyes." And, we all did.

"Now, think very hard. The first good memory that comes to mind, is good. But it isn't enough. Toss that memory aside." He began to walk around the room. "Think of the best memory you can ever remember. Be it the first time you flew a broom, or perhaps if you are like myself, the first time you got your Hogwarts letter or rode that train. Think very _very_ hard."

And so I did. I began to search through what seemed like files that were sorted throughout my brain. Instantly, a memory overwhelmed me. It was the first time I set foot in Hogwarts. The smell, the look, the feeling in the air was so different than anywhere else that I had ever been. As soon as I walked through those doors, I felt more at ease and more at home than I had for 11 years. Professor Collins interrupted my memory, but I defiantly had a good one. No, a great one.

"Alright, now, I'm going to separate you into teams: Boys against girls. Girls on the right, boys on the left."

Eager voices of students echoed through the room. The girls were already inside a neat line and surprisingly, so were the boys. I look across from me and I see Remus, Sirius, and Potter. Potter and Sirius were smirking back at Alice and I but Remus was casually smiling. Trying to pay attention to what the professor was saying, no doubt.

"A patronus represents your inner most soul. A patronus will also take the shape of an animal. Your patronus can never change so what you find out here, is what you'll have for the rest of forever. For instance, Ms. Frank here," he gestured toward Alice, "may have the patronus of a frog." Snickers emitted from the students and I patted her back reassuringly. "However, she may also have the patronus of a lion! So now that we've covered just about everything, who volunteers to go first?" Professor asked.

I basically knew who was going to say it and I bet the rest of the class did because Potter raised his hand.

"I will, Professor." Potter said cockily.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. How very bold of you. Pick your opponent. Well, not really an opponent, a partner if you will. I'm only seeing who can form a patronus the fastest, oh dear, you are picking an opponent. Choose boy, choose!"

This made me laugh a bit. But what didn't make me laugh was when Potter said my name. I know, I'm head girl, smartest of her year and best with spells but I mean, come on, can't I go last? Knowing there was no way out of it, I pull out my wand and stand on the farthest right side, across from Potter. Cheers throughout the students were traveling about the room. "COME ON, EVANS!" "YOU GOT THIS, POTTER!" "You're head girl Lily, you can do it!" "They're both heads you idiot."

Cheers stopped after the professor silenced them. "Begin."

Potter and I both nodded at each other. The same smirk was still played across his face. '_Happy memory Lily, happy happy memory.'_

Almost in unison, both Potter and I yelled "Expecto patronum!" Though my patronus did enter first and a doe formed out of what seemed like blue lights that were streamed together. Happiness overwhelmed me as it pranced around me and cheers scattered about the room. But as quickly as my patronus appeared, it dissipated.

"A good, happy, _strong_ memory, Ms. Evans. Try again."

I nodded. Next happy thought… Oh shit. Potter snogging me. But, I smiled at this and said the spell again, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

I guess Potter was having a little difficulty with the spell as well because as soon as my patronus entered, so did Potter's. This time though, my doe was livelier as it dashed through the air all about the room. But something was strange, instead of cheers there were snickers throughout the students.

I look over to Potter, who's patronus was a stag, and he was smirki- Stag? STAG? WHAT?!

"Oh for the love of God." Hmm. That was the first time I've said 'God' in a while, hasn't it? Anyways, the crowed chanted with "aww's" and "I knew it!'s". And apparently, Sirius was going to chime in, obviously. "No, no, no!" I mumble.

"James and Lily. Sure Lily always denies her love for the bloke, but today, my good friends, WE HAVE WITNESSED A REBELLION OF LILY'S SOUL!"

"HUZZAH!" the students cheered loudly.

"Her poor little soul could not take the pressure of not saying her true feelings any longer! TO THE DOE AND THE STAG!" Sirius raised his hand as if he had a goblet in it and he was king. It felt like Potter and I were getting married or something even though I was pretty far away from both of them.

"THE DOE AND THE STAG!" chanting of this phrase and laughter roared through the room. Even Professor Collins was laughing!

"Settle down, settle down," Professor said repeatedly. "As much as I hate to admit it but may I remind you, Ms. Evans, the patronus represents one's inner most soul."

_'Please don't continue, I beg of you!' _I thought loudly. How much do you want to bet that my face was matching the color of my hair now?

"If Mr. Potter's patronus is the Stag, and yours is the Doe. It seems to be that you both are-"

"SOUL MATES!" Sirius roared.

Professor Collins laughed, "Yes, Mr. Black. Soul mates."

The bell rang that signaled the end of classes and disappointment carried through out about the room.

"I'm sorry! Tomorrow we'll continue the dating service, yeah?" I rolled my eyes at his joke and he patted my back. "Sorry if I embarrassed you today, Ms. Evans. It wasn't my intention."

I smiled. "It's uh, fine, I guess." I walked over to where I laid my bag and threw it across my shoulder. Oh how I love messenger bags. As I began to walk out of the hall, I heard the familiar chuckles coming from the three famous boys. Potter was lacking of their presence.

"Hey, Mrs. Potter!" Peter yelled.

"Very funny, Peter. Don't think I won't tell that girl about your crush." I yelled back at him.

"What girl?"

I turned around and continued to walk, only backwards. "Don't play dumb with me Peter I know exact- _OOF_!"

I walk into who I expect was Potter, but turned out to be Severus. Sirius, Remus and Peter all walk up behind me. They know what Severus did because I told them. Haven't I told you? Oh, well, Severus called me a mudblood. No big deal. NOT. 'Mudblood' isn't a word someone plays around with anymore. You only use it if you mean it.

"Lily." Severus said sternly.

"Snape." I spat.

He seemed taken a back and I smiled. Sirius patted my shoulder basically saying 'atta girl!' I smiled again.

"I need to talk to you." He basically pleaded now.

"Are you sure?" I didn't even pay attention to my tone of voice, "are you sure you want to be seen talking to a 'mudblood' as you so kindly put it."

"Lily, I didn't mean-"

"Oh yes you did." Anger was in my voice now, that much I could tell. I took a step toward him with my hand on my wand.

"Lily…" Remus said softly.

I stepped back, but I was still angry. "No, it's fine. I don't want to be seen with such a dick anyways. Have a nice life, Snape."

"Lily, stop this now."

I ignore his plea and push past him.

"LILY, YOU IGNORANT-" he grabbed my arm hard. The way he pulled me back to him made me go off balance and I fell. His free hand was clenched, though it's always liked that. If anyone walked by, they would easily assume that Severus was trying to punch me. But as soon as I looked up to him, I saw those three boys behind Severus with their wands out aiming at him… Plus one. James suddenly showed up.

"Let go of ME." I shouted. I kicked him in his leg and he winced. It wasn't a hard kick, but it was enough for him to lessen his grip. As soon as I was free of him, I scrambled to my feet and James pushed me behind him.

"I don't need you to rescue me," I whispered to James.

"Yes you do. You always need me." He whispered back. "Four seconds to leave now, Snape."

"I just needed to tell Lily that-"

"You said enough," Sirius chimed in.

"One." James said first.

"But-" Severus pleaded.

"Two." Sirius said.

"Three," Remus added, now aiming his wand very close to Severus.

"FINE!" Severus fled the hall and headed Merlin knows where.

Apparently, I had been holding my breath. I breathe out and mutter, "thanks" to them all. They all nodded as their way of saying "you're welcome."

"Well alright you love birds," Sirius said. Apparently, the tension had left and now it was time for them to tease me. Or us I should say. Potter was in this one too. Sirius pushed us both toward the hallway that lead to the Gryffindor tower. "Take your time walking or… Snogging."

The three boys basically waltzed away with Sirius humming some tune that was very off key.

"I'm not snogging you." I stated.

"And to think that after everything today that you would!"

"After everything today?"

"The doe and the stag, oh how we'll go down in history."

"We will not go down in- oh! POTTER PUT ME DOWN, NOW!" James had- POTTER, had unexpectedly picked me up while I was talking and now, I'm on his back. I started to punch his back as hard as I could.

"Not until you give me a good snog goodnight!"

"NO! You put me down NOW or I swear to Merlin that I will hex you from this day forth."

"Wait," he stopped walking, "if you were to 'hex me from this day forth' wouldn't that mean that we would have to get married?"

"MARRIED? No!"

I don't know why, but he decided to put me down. "We'll we would have to be together for a very long while if you were to hex me for that long. Might as well get married, yeah?"

"No." And that's when I figured out why he put me down. I bumped into the wall behind me and I was trapped. Actually, I had a good chance of running, but 1) Potter would catch me and 2)… I don't think I actually wanted to run.

"Fine. No snog. No marriage. How about a kiss?"

"How about-" I didn't even have time to finish my thought and Potter already had his lips on mine. He pushed me up against the wall and grabbed the back of my head. Call it heat of the moment, but I took advantage of this. I jumped up and straddled his waist and he held me. I was still against the wall. Now, I decided to tease him a little. I kiss his neck and sucking a little, leaving a small hickey right under his jaw line. I heard him moan and felt the vibrations rattle through me and loved it. I guess he couldn't take it any longer and started to kiss my neck and boy did it feel amazing.

Huh, I just realized that Potter was my first kiss. Who would've guessed? Wait, no, it was- WOAH that feels nice! He did the same to me as I did to him and he started to suck little parts of my neck as well. I let a small moan escape and I could feel Potter's famous smirk spread across his face.

Oh shit, I didn't mean for it to go this far! I quickly kiss Potter on the lips to get him away from my neck. I then jump down from his hips and begin to walk away. "See ya, potter!" My voice was crackly, but his was even worse when he responded with, "y-yeah! WAIT!"

"What is with you and yelling 'wait' at people?" I turn around and see him sprinting at me and I brace myself.

"Go the the quidditch match this Friday." He basically told me.

"I always go, don't I?"

"Well, yeah, but… Just make sure that you go, okay?"

"Alright?" I was a little confused as to why he was asking me to go to the qui- BOOM. He plants another right on my lips! But this time it was slow and passionate and then he left, right when I wanted more! That bastard. Oh Merlin, there were those butterfly things again in my stomach. Oh… Oh no… Please tell me I wasn't falling for Potter? Please, by all that is good please-

"Lily?"

I turn around to find that Marlene was standing there. Worst of all, I think she was around long enough to see that last kiss that Potter gave me.

"Ooooh, shit."

A/N

So, how's this chapter?! It better be freaking good, I spent like, a day and a half planning this chapter! But hey, at least you got a steamy make out session, am I right! They seriously do have a crazy relationship though…

Oh, but I do hope that I didn't loose anybody who likes Snily or Severus alone… Ugh. I just can't win, can I?

AAaanyways, next chapter will be up soon!

Xoxo

-Kirsten


	5. The Quiddich Match

"Lily, what the bloody hell was that?" Marlene began to stomp toward me.

"What was what?" I tried to ask innocently.

"You know what. That big kiss that Potter planted right on you."

"He- He didn't do that he was just uh…"

"Giving you a goodnight kiss? Merlin, Lily, can you not tell me anything anymore?" She threw her hands up in the air and began to walk toward the Gryffindor tower.

I chased her down to the moving stairs that would eventually lead us to the common room. "Marles, come on! Wait!" I grab for her arm but she jerks it back before I could actually reach it. I stand a step below her so we're eye level.

"Are you dating Potter now?" She said not looking at me. It looked like she was looking over my shoulder actually.

"No! Does it look like I'm dating Potter?"

"Well with you guys giving each other snogging sessions in the hallway, yes. It does look like you're dating him."

I honestly don't know what to do. For the first time in seven years, I don't have an excuse. I look down at my feet and I just feel guilty. I hate it! Why is it always me that feels guilty? "Fine. You want to know what's going on?"

Marlene nodded vigorously.

"Let's go to the common room them." I take her arm and I basically drag her up the stairs and into the common room. It was a long trek and I will admit, I was a little out of breath after marching up those steps. We're wizards and we still have to use steps? Bloody hell, the muggles have escalators! Once we enter the common room, I ignore the four boys (somehow Potter and them had beaten us here) and drag Marlene up to the dorm. Only Alice was in there. I sigh, but it's better she hears this the first time. I let go of Marlene's arm and I begin searching for words.

"Go on, spit it out then." Marlene said.

"What's going on?" Alice said confused.

"I caught this one and Potter snogging down in the halls."

Alice gasped, "you're lying."

"Woah," I interrupt, "You said you only saw him kissing me. Not snogging me."

"It's true?" Alice said. It sounded like we just told her Santa Clause wasn't actually real. Of course she doesn't know who Santa Clause is…

"Of course it's true!" Marlene practically shouted. "Tell us everything, Lily or Merlin help me."

"Alright, alright!" I put my hands in the hair to let her cool down. "Well… I don't think I like Potter but,"

"You don't _think_ you like Potter?" Alice said.

"BUT," I look at her so I can finish my sentence, "I- I" I lose all the words that I wanted to say and I fall on top of my bed. "I don't know what's happening to me!" I scream although it came out as a muffled yell since I was lying face down. I felt someone sit next to me and I felt a hand pat my back. I look up to see that it's Marlene and this time it's Alice on the other side of the room.

Marlene sighs. "Okay. So you're not dating Potter and you don't think you have feelings for him. Correct?"

I nod. "Why is life cruel like this?" I say looking up at Marlene.

"Well, I guess there has to be a downside to going to Hogwarts and this just happens to be it." She chuckles a little.

I smile and I see Alice smiling as well.

"I heard Potter tell you something before he planted one right on you. What was it?"

I think a moment. "He said that he really wanted me to go to the Quidditch game tomorrow."

"You're going right?" Marlene asked.

"I always go."

"No, there's a difference between always going, and going for Potter. Which one is it?"

Alice walked over and now she was sitting on the bed next to me. "If I didn't know any better," Alice added, "I'd say that you're going for Potter."

Marlene smiled, "exactly."

"I'm just going to the game tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine!" Marlene said nonchalantly.

I make a motion for them to leave my bed and I curl up under the covers. "Well I'm going to bed." I mumble.

"Us too." Alice said as she blew out the candles.

"Goodnight." We all called to each other. I drifted off into a deep sleep after that in hopes that I would actually have a decent dream.

* * *

I wake up to Marlene and Alice jumping on my bed.

"Come on Lily get up!" Alice shouted.

"GET YOU'RE GRYFFINDOR SPIRIT ON!" Marlene screamed. I heard "woo-hoo!" 's coming from the common room in reply to Marlene.

I look to see that Alice and Marlene were covered in scarlet and gold.

"You do realize that we have classes first, right?" I ask them suspiciously.

"Nuh-uh!" Alice said as she sat down next to my feet, "they canceled them today for some reason!"

"Don't ask why." Marlene shot both Alice and I a glare, "because they will probably put us back on schedule if we ask them."

"We're not idiots, Marles." I say, pushing them off the bed and toward the bathroom.

"HURRY UP LILY! QUIDDITCH IS AFTER LUNCH!" Alice shouted at me through the door.

"Well what time is it?" I shout back. I bend down to find some towels below the sink in the cabinet.

"About 11:20."

"WHAT!?" I shriek. In shock, I bump my head on the sink and the pain already started to sink in. "ow!" I groan.

"Lily are you okay?" Marlene busted in through the bathroom door.

I lay on the ground rubbing my head. "Just make sure there isn't any blood on the sink." I say.

Marlene looks from me to the sink and back to me. Finally, she figures it out and busts out laughing. Alice peers over her shoulder and looks at me and she laughs as well. I could only laugh along with them, so I laugh!

"Get ready, you klutz." Marlene says closing the door behind her. I throw a towel at the door, still laughing. I hop in the shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

"Hey Lily!" I look around to find Potter running after me.

"Oh look, here comes loverboy." Marlene mumbles and Alice chuckles.

We're all at the great hall, enjoying our lunch. It's pretty good actually! Corn on the cob, chicken, mashed potatoes, and some toast. I ate it all down at the sight of it.

"Lily!" Potter was now behind me at the table. "Are you ready for the Quidditch game?"

"Potter," I say turning around, "you're the one who's in the game. Not me."

"Oh yeah, I guess so."

"Hey guys!" I turn back around and look across the table and see that Mary Macdonald is sitting next to Alice. She has shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's always neat looking and always looks clean. People make fun of her for it but I can only envy her. I always look like it's been a few days since I've taken a shower, or I just got out of the shower. No in between.

I smile at her and say hello. She's a prefect this year and she said that she's been insanely busy so she hasn't really had time for us. Though I see her around the common room from time to time. She used to be my best friend, but she just let studying get in the way and she just forgot about me. She's still my friend of course and I forgive her.

"Oh, good luck, James!" Mary added.

"I don't need luck being that I'm good at everything." He said confidently.

"Not at everything," I mumble. Marlene and Alice chuckle.

"Oh yeah?" Potter smirked.

All of the sudden, I feel both of his hands at my waist, "Potter, what are you doing? This has nothing do with luck you KNOW!" He pulls me up off my seat and throws me over his shoulder.

"JAMES POTTER, YOU NEED TO STOP DOING THIS!" I shriek. I look at where I was sitting only to see Marlene, Alice, and Mary all stunned as to what just happened.

"Go Potter!" Sirius yelled as we passed their section of the table.

About two minutes later, Potter put me down in a lone hallway. "You know, you left me lingering yesterday."

What happened yesterday? Oh shit… Yesterday.

"And I was hoping that we could finish what we started?" His eyes were pleading but somehow, they didn't affect me. As I was looking at his eyes, I noticed that his eyelashes were really long and his right eye seemed to hold more green than the other.

"How about no." I say finally.

"Just one good luck kiss?"

"I thought you were so good at everything?"

"Well like you said," he took a step closer and I began to get nervous. Oh Merlin he smelled great. "I'm not good at everything."

"Oh really?" I say crossing my arms, trying so hard not to give in, "like what?"

"Well lets see here, I'm not good at muggle studies and the more obvious one," he took a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear, "you."

"You're not good at me?" I asked confused.

"I'm not good at figuring you out."

"Oh right, well. I don't really know how to respond to that."

"Then don't! Just kiss me. Kiss me once and I'll leave you alone."

"Leave me alone, huh? That sounds pretty nice. For how long?"

"I leave you alone for…" He looked around for an answer, "until the game is over."

I roll my eyes. "Seriously? That's the best you can do?"

"Mhmm." His voice was husky now and his eyes started to look seductive. Oh who am I kidding, they always look seductive. He took another step toward me and now he was completely against me. I started to feel warm inside and I just knew that I was blushing.

"Just one kiss?" I say. I know I was giving in, but I was allowed to every once and a while, wasn't I?

He nods and bends down.

Urgency takes over me and I rush up to meet him. But before I could actually kiss him, he puts a finger on my lips. "Uh-uh-uh. Not like that, like this." He took his finger away and slowly pressed his lips against mine.

Oh Merlin this was so much better than the other kinds of kissing that we've done. Wait, is it bad that we've had 'other types of kissing'? I sure hope not. Our lips move in their own rhythm and I slowly take my arms up around his neck. I didn't even want to do this, my body just seemed to take over. He puts his hands on my waist and deepens the kiss. I grab for his hair and run my fingers through it.

"Your hair is soft," I mumble against his lips with a smile.

He smiles back, "is it?"

Okay, make fun of me all you want, but I'm really glad I'm doing this. Like, really _really_ glad. Everything seemed to be slowed down where as it's usually sped up. It just seemed like we would have forever. Merlin that sounds cliché but it's true. A few moments later, he pressed me against him so if there was any space in between us, there wasn't any more. I stand on my tip toes because I forgot that he was so much taller than me now and plus, I just wanted to.

Perhaps Potter planned this, but apparently, we were snogging in front of an old classroom that wasn't in use anymore. He turned the knob and swung the door open. He was still holding onto me so I didn't fall with the door. As soon as we entered the room, he closed the door and pushed me up against it. His warm hands began to un-tuck my shirt and he undid a few buttons. I did the same with his, although his shirt wasn't tucked in. His hands roamed around my back and eventually led to my hair. I couldn't take it anymore so I unbuttoned all of his buttons and began to feel his on body.

"Merlin your fit." I say. OH SHIT, I didn't mean to say that out loud! Shit shit shit shit!

"Well I guess I could say the same about you." He responded. His voice was even huskier and I just gave in completely. He picked me up and put me on top of the nearest desk.

I pulled away for a second to catch breath and he did the same. I guess I just didn't really notice it before but I apparently lost my shirt and so did he. I didn't really care, I was just glad that I wore a bra since I do sometimes forget to wear one.

Our hands were roaming places and the kissing never once stopped. Since everything was slow, I figured so should I. So I slowly kissed a trail down to his jaw line. For some reason I just loved kissing this area. And so did he. I began to suck his ear lobe and he let a rather loud moan escape. I guess he wanted to be in control too, so he pushed me down on top of the desk and he got on top of me and he began to kiss my neck as well. He began to travel down, farther and farther until I brought his face back up to mine.

Suddenly, panic over took me. How long have we been gone for? Voices started to sound through the hall and two voices seemed to strike out the most.

"Where did Lily go?" Marlene's familiar voice sounded.

"I don't know! She better hurry, the game starts soon."

"Shit!" I whispered. Potter had heard their voices too but didn't seem panicked.

"What? We have time for one more kiss," He said as he kissed me again. I kiss him back and he seemed to be pulling me back into the state of bliss, but I snapped out of it.

"No, we don't! You have a game and I have to- my shirt. Where's my shirt?"

He pointed near the door.

"For fuck's sake." I mumble. This is the part I hate telling. Okay, so, I forgot that Potter was still on top of me and I as I tried to stand up and get off the table…. Well, I got off the table all right.

I fell off the table, well, rolled off the table, and Potter came down and fell on top of me. The desk made a horrid, loud sound that made our ears hurt.

"What was that?" Both Marelene and Alice asked.

"Sounded like it was coming from in there," Alice said.

Potter and I both looked at each other with looks of horror on our faces. We both dash to get our shirts and we quickly button them up. I tuck my in relatively fast and I look over to see Potter looking at me. "Your hair is messed up." He said quietly.

"Well fix it!" I shrieked. He rushes over to me and fixed it as fast as he could. "Looks good to me." He smiled.

"Was that Lily's voice?" Alice said.

"DAMMIT, I YELLED. DAMMIT!" I covered my mouth and Potter put a hand over my mouth as well.

"It was!" Marlene added. I could tell it was Marlene who was opening the door and as soon as she opened the door, I improvised.

"James Potter, you're dead to me!" I said and I slapped him across the face.

He looked shocked but Marlene and Alice didn't. It was a normal sight seeing me slap him.

"What happened in here?" Marlene asked.

"He tricked me into coming in here. Trying to play off some stupid prank." I say, glaring at him. Hey, maybe I should go into the acting career or something.

"Thank you James, now we have to hear about this for the rest of the day." Alice said. She walked over toward me, put a hand around my back and began to guide me out of the classroom.

"Just win for the house, will you?" Marlene added with a tone to her voice.

I looked back behind me and saw that he had a confused look on his face. I mouthed the words, 'sorry' and I turned back around.

"Did you snog him, Lily?" Marlene asked.

"No, why!?"

"Because the back of your shirt isn't tucked in."

I look behind me and I instantly blush. "I told you, he was trying to play a prank on me."

"The snogging prank? Yes, must be a terrible one." She began to laugh and Alice chimed.

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little. Merlin, what has gotten into me lately?

* * *

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" The announcer said. Cheers roared through the stands around the quidditch field.

Marlene, Alice, Mary and I all began to chant, "GO, GO, GRYFFINDOR!" and other students began to chime in as well until the chant basically dominated over every other cheer.

I spotted James flying through the air. He just threw the quaffle threw the hoops and he began to shout, throwing a fist in the air.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor! Having a total of 60 points!" More cheers and shouts sounded throughout the stands.

Marlene spotted Sirius who was flying toward Potter. They seemed to be unstoppable when they were playing together.

"Come on Potter!" I shouted. No one questioned when I did this because I've always been kind of competitive when it comes to quidditch. In fact, a couple third years shouted the same!

Potter looked over to me and smiled. I smiled back of course, but Sirius hit the back of his head. He looked over at him, and they began to fly around the field again.

It was raining out. The skies were incredibly dark and the rain was pouring down. But the game was never canceled. I'm pretty sure the crowd was actually more alive in this kind of weather. Probably because they want the game over with so they can go inside.

But despite everything, something seemed off. It isn't nerves because I should know the difference by now. I spotted Severus across the field in the stands. He had been staring at me it seemed like and not in the admiring way.

"It is me, or is Sev staring at me?" I mumble to Mary who had the pair of binoculars.

She put the binoculars to her eyes and found Severus. She put them down and looked at me with a worried expression. "He isn't staring at you, he's glaring at you. It looks like he's trying to focus or something."

"What?"

"Here, take a look." She hands me the binoculars and I put them up to my eyes to see Sev doing just what she said. I put them down and gave them back to her.

"This doesn't feel right." I say.

"It doesn't. I thought I was the only one too, but a little first year Ravenclaw said the same to me."

We both shared a worried expression. We turned our attention back to the game in hopes of getting distracted, but it didn't work.

About twenty minutes passed and everyone was getting anxious to see the snitch. Everyone was looking around, trying to find it, when suddenly the announcer calls, "The golden snitch has been spotted!"

Immediately, gasps went through the crowed as well as cheers. Gryffindor's opponents, the Hufflepuffs, suddenly all started to cheer as loud as they could when they saw their seeker close to the snitch. I cheered along with the crowd but when I looked back to Severus, he wasn't there. His other friends that he usually hangs around weren't in sight either.

Everyone's attention was toward the seekers and the snitch so no one was really paying attention to the rest of the team. Everything after this just seemed to happen in slow motion. A bright, red light shot through the crowd and was heading toward one the players. The rain was so heavy, I couldn't see who it was going toward until it was too late.

"JAMES!" I scream. Everyone looked and saw James falling, his broom a good ways away from him. Screams sounded throughout the crowed and I began to run. I ran for the stairs that lead to the field. I saw Peter and Remus ahead of me, doing the same. I look back down the field and noticed that Sirius and the rest of the team, even the Hufflepuffs, were all flying toward James. It was normal for someone to fall off their broom in the game, but this… This wasn't normal. James never falls off his broom.

Finally, Remus, Peter and I all reach the field and we begin to dash toward James. Fear overwhelms me and I outrun the two boys. I see James lying motionless on the ground. "JAMES," I scream again. I run over to him and fall by his side. Sirius was on the opposite side.

"He's breathing," Sirius said, not looking away from him. His voice was cracking. "I- I don't even know what happened. I look over to him and next thing I know he's crashing toward the ground." I have never seen Sirius scared, but I could easily tell that he was frightened.

I look at Sirius and back to James. I scoot to where his head lays and lay his head on my lap. I push his hair back and take his glasses off. They were cracked anyways.

"MOVE, EVERYONE MOVE." Madam Promfrey shouted at everyone who was crowding around James. I looked around and noticed Marlene, Alice, and Mary were all standing very close to James with scared expressions played across their face as well.

"What happened?" Madam Promfrey asked.

No one spoke, I so did. "It was a curse I think."

Stares began to lock on me.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"Well, I was looking across the stands, and I saw a bright red light hit James and, I just… I feel like it was a curse."

Madam Promfrey nodded. "You might be right dear. It looks like he has been hit with the Cruciatus curse. Black, Evans, help me take him to the infirmary, now. EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY." She called again.

My heart sank when she announced that he could have been hit with one the three unforgivable spells. Sirius lifted James up and threw one of his arms around him. I took James's right arm and threw it over my shoulder and began to support him. A few tears escaped my eyes but when I looked over to Sirius, I knew he was trying his best not to ball. That's when I knew this was serious.

Madam Promfrey began to pick up speed and so did we. We were at the castle in minutes, but the infirmary was a few minutes away but we got there in no time. As soon as we entered the room, we laid James down on the nearest bed and waited for Madam Promfrey to return back with some potion that would help him.

Sirius kneeled down next to the bed and I pulled up a chair. I just looked at him, I couldn't look away. Only about an hour ago, the boy was snogging me in an empty classroom. Only minutes ago, he was shouting like the proudest man to roam the Earth. But now, he lay silent and still. If I couldn't see his chest rising and falling, I would assume that he was dead. Mud covered his body and cuts were upon his arms and legs. One pretty bad cut was across his face. "Uhhh…" James grumbled and my heart started to speed up.

"James?" I grab for his hand and lean in to see that his eyes were opening. I look over to see Sirius looking more concerned that I am.

"It… Hurts…" He mumbled and a stray tear escaped. I wiped it away, leaving a clean trail across his face.

"Move. Move!" Madam Promfrey returned with a potion. The smell made me nauseous. I put the chair back where I got it and stood at the foot of James's bed with Sirius at my side. "Drink this, dear." She said and he did.

"You don't have to be here you know." Sirius said to me.

"I know. But I want to be here." I replied.

He nodded, not looking away from James.

"You know, you're both the last person and the first person I'd expect to be here." He said.

"Why's that? Wait… I- I get it." I said.

Madam Promfrey walked away. "Do not make him stressed. If you do, it will only hurt him more. You have two minutes, . Ms. Evans, you will have to stay. Professor Dumbledore wants a word with you."

We both nodded. I walk to the side of James's bed and Sirius goes to the opposite. I guessed that he probably wasn't the most comfortable so I take his rain cloak off and spread it across the other bed.

"James…" Sirius said, "how bad are you hurt?"

James opened his eyes slightly and looked at him, "not hurt at all. Feeling like a champ." He smiled weakly and so did Sirius. "Remind me to kill the bastard who did this." He said.

"Don't worry," I replied, "it's on our to-do list."

He looked over to me and smiled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well I was kind of worried about you, you know."

"Oh please, it was only a bad spell."

We laugh.

"Black. You have to leave now." Madam Promfrey chimed in out of nowhere. He nodded. I knew he didn't want to leave, but he also didn't want to argue.

I watch him leave the infirmary. I guess it was all the stress of the day, but I suddenly grow tired and yawn.

"Someone's tired," James said in a sing-song voice, smiling.

I smile back. "A little." I admitted.

"Then take a nap or sleep for the rest of the day."

"I will when I get back to the common room."

"You can always sleep here you know."

"I can't sleep on one of these beds. I'm not hurt."

"Then sleep in mine." He scoots over and winces. I rush over to make sure that he isn't hurt. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Here," he patted the spot where he was just lying.

I look at him, and then I kick off my shoes and crawl into the bed. It was warm and cozy. Never really expected that. I always thought they would be like the muggle hospital beds. I crawl up as close as I can get to him and close my eyes.

"You know, I always knew that you would sleep in the same bed with me, but never did I imagine this situation before."

We both laugh. I roll on my side so I'm facing him but he stays on his back. I rest my head on his shoulder and throw one of my arms around him. He took his free hand and held my hand.

"You better get better, Potter." I say sleepily.

"I'll do my best, love. I'll do my best."

When he called me 'love', I couldn't help but smile and snuggle up even closer up to him. His body heat was radiating so he kept me warm and vice versa. I tried so hard not to fall asleep, but it crept up on me and took me away anyways.

A/N

Sooooo, how was this chapter? I stayed up 'til four am writing it so it better be good! (I always say that though…)

Leave a review if you could and tell me how you liked the story so far! Or you can message me on tumblr if you'd like and message me review there on anonymous? (fray-fairchild-morgenstern-ohmy) though I'm pretty sure most of you are actually from tumblr.

Anyways, next chapter is coming up soon! Keep an eye out!

Xoxo

-Kirsten


	6. Lily's Prank

Deciding to do a 'previously on…' thing, don't mind me!

_Previously on New Beginnings… Almost: Marlene and Alice suspect that Lily might have feelings for James. At the quidditch match, Snape mysteriously disappears right before James is cursed with the cruciatis curse._

* * *

"Are you sure that's everything, Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore asks sincerely.

I told him everything that was of importance. When you think about it, not that much happened. There was the red light and then boom; James fell. "Thanks everything, Professor." I say with a reassuring smile.

"Alright dear. If you think of anything else, you know where to find me." He smiles and walks over to James. "Feel better, Potter." He patted James's legs and sauntered away back into the halls.

I look over to James. It was his last day in the infirmary. I mean, he the incident was only yesterday. I walk over to him. "How you feeling?"

"A lot better actually." He took in a deep breath as he sat up and put his feet over the edge. He was already dressed in his regular clothes; red converse, jeans, and a gray t-shirt. A few moments later, he does his best to stand up.

I rush over to him again to make sure that he won't fall.

"I'm fine woman. Let me be." He waves a hand at me. Standing up on his own, he smiles. "Ah, I miss this."

"You were only in bed for a day." I say, raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"So?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Alright, ," Madam Promfrey turned around the corner from her office, "you're free to go. If you feel woozy or you get dizzy, immediately come back here." She looked at him straight in the eye before going back to her office.

"I'm free!" He shouted raising his hands in victory. But in doing so, he lost his balance and began to tumble backward, "woah, woah!" He mumbled right before he fell against his bed. "Evans, you were supposed to help me."

"I'm fine woman, let me be'" I said in a mocking tone. Helping him up, I look to my left to see Snape walking into the infirmary with a black eye. Rolling my eyes I mumble, "wuss." I put James's arm around my shoulder and hold his middle back incase he does fall again. Instantly, I blush when I do this.

He looks down at me, "Something wrong?"

In a half state of terror, I reply shakily with "Huh? N-no! Totally fine."

As we were walking down the halls, he starts to lean into me. It may just be the after effects of the curse starting to act upon him but he seemed drunk. "You okay, Potter?" I ask right as he's closing his eyes.

"I'm so… Tired…" He mumbles. He turns to look at me but instead he just falls onto me. I catch him and do my best to hold him up.

"Woah there, okay. Um…" I look around for somebody to help me, but of course no one is around. "Alright, wake up." I saw impatiently. Shaking him, I look for any signs that he's okay.

"Mnn" he groans as he nestles into the crook of my neck. He wraps his arms around me and sighs.

Chuckling, I lift his head up, "oh I'm so going to regret doing this in public…" I softly kiss him. He sleepily opens his eyes and smiles at the sight of me and tightens his grip on me. The bridge of his glasses smash into the bridge of my nose and it kind of hurts at first, but then it becomes comfortable. "Are you awake now?" I whisper against his lips.

"A little." He replied smirking. "I'm still tired as hell though."

"Alright, lets go." I smile as I lead him toward the common room again.

When we finally reach the common room, James is about ready to collapse. I look at the clock on the wall and notice that it's only noon.

"Okay, down we go." I say as I do my best to lightly drop him on the couch. Which only ended up in me not lightly dropping him. I look around and notice that there's only one person in the common room in the very back concentrating on their homework. Looking down at James, I notice that he's already snoring. I take his glasses off and put them on the stand next to the arm of the chair. I ruffle his hair as I start walking up to my dorm and fall asleep on my bed.

* * *

It's been about two months since James's incident and things have been pretty quiet lately. Though that may be because the professors are now closely monitoring everyone. But no one seems to mind being that winter break is next week. Well, no one except the marauders. It seems like ants have crawled up their pants.

I walk into the great hall for lunch and see the marauders hunching over the table whispering to each other.

"No, that's stupid, Wormtail." I heard Sirius mutter.

"I don't know," said Remus, "it'd get us in less trouble."

"That's the opposite of what we want." James chimed in.

Without them realizing that I was listening, I decide to jump in. "WHAT's up guys!" I shout and jump on top of Sirius's back. I actually startled him. Yes, I, Lily Evans, startled Sirius Black! Hah!

"Merlin, Evans." He said while resting his forehead on his hand.

Everyone laughed.

I took a seat next to him, across from James. "What are you guys planning now, huh?"

"We're not telling you! You'll- you'll tell on us!" Peter spoke up.

James shot him a glance but then looked like he was thinking about it.

"Ugh! I won't tell! I'll even come up with it!"

It must have been opposite day or something. Everyone raised their eyebrows and stared at me.

"Lily flower," Sirius started.

"Don't call me that." I grumbled.

"Sure thing, Lily flower," he continued anyways, "you see, even if we were to let you come up with the prank… It would be kind of lame."

All four of them nodded.

I had a look of hurt played across my face. "So you think that the smartest girl in school, the best with spells and potions, would create something lame?" I let that sink in before I continue to talk. "Fine. Never mind then." I say nonchalantly. I get up and start walking to where Marlene and Alice were sitting when-

"Wait!" Sirius called to me.

A smirk was plastered on my face as I slowly spun around on my heel. "Yes?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "you can… You know."

"Yes!" I jumped up with glee as I headed back to the table. When I got back, I saw James smiling at the sight of me.

"Alright," James said still smiling, "what do you got?"

I sat down at the table when immediately something came to my mind. "Alright, um… Oh! Okay… It's a love potion right? As soon as you drink it, the first person you see is the person you 'fall in love' with. If I have until Friday, I could make enough of it to put in everyone's goblet before breakfast. But you guys would have to help with that."

Looks of shock were across everyone's faces.

"I told you she'd think of something good!" James said.

"It's not, 'marauder material', but I must say," Sirius said stroking his beardless chin, "it's not a bad idea. You said everyone's goblet?"

I smiled even bigger now and nodded. "yeah, a regular love potion can be split up. The smaller the amount the shorter amount of time the effects will last. So when all the goblets are laid out in the morning-"

"You'll drop the love potion in?" Peter asked.

"Exactly! We would have to split up and make it fast. As soon as the food is put out, Snape is monitoring the great hall. Oh, we would also have to remember not to drink from the goblets that day. Or at least for the morning."

"You can make this by Friday?" Remus asked.

I nodded.

"Alright," Sirius said, "We're counting on you, Evans."

* * *

I don't know when, maybe it was when I was making the big batch of potions, but Friday seemed to creep up on me. I looked down at the cauldron that was filled with a pink liquid. It smelled of sleepy time tea, cinnamon, and right before it rained. I snapped out of it and quickly started to transfer the potion into several large vials.

I quickly ran out of the abandoned girl's bathroom and dashed to the great hall where the marauders should already be. Within two minutes, I was already there, though I was breathless. I saw the four boys huddled at the entrance looking impatient. "I'm… Here…" I said in between breaths, holding out the vials toward them. When I finally caught my breath, I explained the 'precautions'. "Alright, it's going to smell REALLY good, but don't drink it. And if you drink it, your sexuality won't matter. Remus could actually think he loves Sirius when he actually likes Marlene-"

"WHAT?" Remus shouted but was quickly hushed.

Everyone snickered.

"I was kidding! Now, put four drops in each goblet. We have about five minutes. Go!" I directed. I must admit, it's pretty nice being in control in a situation like this. They all looked at me, nodded, and dashed toward the tables.

Peter and Remus took the Ravenclaw table, Sirius took the Hufflepuff table, James took the Slytherin table and I took the Gryffindor table. Thankfully, I over estimated how many goblets there would be and we all finished in about three minutes. We all ended up at the end of the tables and we all looked accomplished.

"And this'll work, right?" Sirius asked.

I nodded, "I'm about 95% sure, yes. REMEMBER; don't drink from the goblets." I said looking them each in the eye.

Since the food was already served, we all decided to eat. People started to come in only minutes after we were done. Though about 40 minutes into breakfast was when things really started to pick up. We all slowly ate on our toast and watched as things started to go downhill. It usually involved with kids saying something like, "this pumpkin juice smells different." Or "Does this taste weird to you?" But as soon as they would look up, they would feel an "immediate connection" with some people. A bunch of students were even snogging right in front of everyone. We counted our stars that no one was shagging in here.

"Well I'd call this a job well done!" I said smiling. Forgetting about what I said, thirst over came me and I picked up my goblet. All four of the boy's faces went into a state of horror, but it was too late.

"Lily, NO!" They all shouted as I took a sip from my goblet. As soon as I swallowed a tiny bit of pumpkin juice/love potion, it was too late for me. It only registered to me what I just did before I locked eyes with Sirius.

It felt like all my insides were twisting in a good way and my stomach felt like it was fluttering. I began to smile like an idiot but Sirius just looked he'd seen a demontor.

"Lily?" James said. He sounded like he was pleading, I don't know why.

After staring at Sirius for a few moments, I looked at James. "Yeah?"

"How do you feel?" He was looking me dead in the eye and his own eyes seemed to be on the brink of denial.

I looked at Sirius. Merlin he's fit. "I feel," I giggled, wait, I giggled? I never giggle… Oh well. "I feel great, Potter." I said smiling at Sirius.

"Oh shit," Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

I looked back over to James who looked like he just didn't know what to do. He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me.

I pushed him away. Why was he trying to kiss me! I love Sirius, not him! "Gross, Potter!" I say, "what the bloody hell was that for?"

"No…" James turned to look at Sirius. "You won't." He said in a deadly tone.

"Mate, you know I wouldn't. No offence Lily. I mean I would if I could, but I can't so I won't."

I questioned what he was saying before he started talking again.

"Wait, I have an idea. Lils, what are the effects of a love potion?"

I thought for a minute. Why would he want to know? "Um, you'll feel this fake connection, though you'll think it's real. And… You'll think you've fallen hopelessly in love when you really haven't and no one can talk you out of it."

They all moaned.

"How long does it usually last?" He asked again.

"Um, it depends on how strong the brew is I suppose."

"Well how strong did you make it?"

"Make what?"

"The love potion."

"I didn't make a love potion." I said in a confused tone.

"Yes, you did." Peter said.

"When? Like, two years ago in potions class maybe but-"

"No," James said, "you made it two days ago. Or yesterday or whenever."

"I did?"

"Yes." They all said.

Not really knowing how to react, I stand up speechless, look at Sirius and say "um, I'll see you around, Sirius." And walk to my first class.

* * *

I just realized something really important. Sirius is in my muggle studies class! Though I don't know why I'm in muggle studies sine I'm muggleborn after all… Anyways. I just couldn't stop looking at him. His hair is just so… I don't even know. Perfect I guess. But every time I would look at him, he'd look mad. I'd turn away of course.

Just as soon as the class ended I chased him before he could beat me to great hall for lunch. "Sirius wait up!"

"Shittttt" he groaned and turned around and saw me.

"Hey, um, I was wondering since we're leaving for winter break today and-" I started to feel like I was about to hurl. Was it nerves? "I just, I was wanting to know if-" I start to get headache and feel like I've just been snapped out of a daydream.

"Sirius?" I look at him and realize how close I am and take about two steps back.

"What's going on?"

"Oh thank Merlin, you're back to normal." He sighed. "You drank the love potion."

"No I didn't," I chuckled.

"Yeah, you did. You were all lovey eyed for me at breakfast."

"Well shit!" I said.

"Anyways, I'll see you later. I gotta go talk to James."

"Yeah, alright." I waved him goodbye as I started to slowly walk to my dorm. I haven't packed yet so I figured I'd start on that. I begin to get a massive headache and begin to feel weak, but I continue walking anyways.

* * *

After classes were over, we all loaded up on the train to head home for winter break. I would tell you how exciting it was, but honestly, it wasn't. Apparently, Marlene and Alice snogged under the love potion, but after about five minutes, it wore off and that's about as exciting as it gets. I think I put too much of something in the potion because everyone seemed tired. The whole train was quiet to king's cross station. Marlene, Alice, Mary and I slept the whole way so I guess that's what happened to everyone else.

At the station, I said my goodbyes to my friends being that all of their parents were already there. I spotted James by himself. Sirius was talking to some girl, Peter was gone, and Remus was just leaving the station. I run over to him with my trunk behind me. "Hey!" I shout.

He turns around and smiles, "you're not still in love with Sirius, are you?"

"Nah, after I snogged him the effects wore off."

His face went white.

"I'm kidding," I laughed.

"So what did you need?" He said looking down at me.

"I can't say 'goodbye' to you?"

"Not unless you give me a good snog before you leave."

We both laugh and I punch his arm.

I look over his shoulder and realize that my mom can't actually get through the entrance to 9 ¾.

"Well, I'll see you soon, James. Don't get cursed again."

He chuckled, "I won't. Don't make any more love potions unless it's for you and me." He looked me dead in the eye.

"Jealous were you?"

"What? No!"

I smiled and figured it was time for me to go beyond the wall. So, I hugged him. Yes, that's right, I hugged James Potter right then and there. And he hugged me back tightly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes as he held my middle back. "I'll miss you, you know." He whispered into my ear.

"I know," I whispered into his. I don't really know why, but I kissed him as we were hugging. Not a kissing that would eventually lead into a snog, but just a little kiss that you sometimes see married couples doing when one is about to travel somewhere without the other. Breaking apart from the kiss, I kiss his cheek. "Write to me?"

"Of course." He said, hugging me tighter and burying his face into the crook of my neck.

"Alright, I have to go." I said, not wanting to leave. I released my hug and noticed that he was still hugging me. "James, seriously, I have to go." I smiled.

"No you don't." He said, I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"I can't haul you around!" I bent my knees and reached for my trunk. Even as I started walking he wouldn't let go.

"James, ugh, you made me do this." I say as a warning before I jab his belly with my wand. He cringes away and winces.

"Okay, you won this time." He said.

I waved goodbye to him as I made my way through the wall.

* * *

Apparently, it was a tired kind of day. When my mom picked me up, she was yawning as well. She told me that since Petunia wouldn't be home until late tonight and dad wouldn't be back until tomorrow, that my 'welcome back' party whatever wouldn't be until tomorrow. As soon as we got home, she went to go take a nap and I went to go read.

I heard Petunia walking into the house at about 10:00 pm and marching up the stairs into my room. She looked happy, until she noticed that I was occupying the space. "sorry Stacy," She said to her short friend behind her, "the freak's back. You'll have to sleep in my room."

Of course he friend doesn't know that I'm a witch, but she probably assumes that I'm a drug addict and I got to rehab for months at a time. Seems like the thing Petunia would do. "Nice to see you too, sis" I mutter as she slams my door. Hey, at least she closed it.

About an hour later, I started to get tired when all of the sudden I heard a banging at my balcony window. Oh yeah, did I mention that I have a balcony? Well, now I did. I reach for my wand and hold it out in front of me. It's completely dark and the only sound outside is the humming from the street lamp and the sound snow makes when it touches the ground. I swing open the balcony door and find that a person with a broomstick in their hand is standing there, staring at their feet.

"Lumos," I mutter and light beings to emit from the tip of my wand. Familiar messy hair, tall built body, and glasses registers in my brain that it's James. "You know, sending me an owl is a lot easier than actually-"

He looks up to me and his eyes are swollen like he'd been crying, his whole face just looked puffy. His eyes were red as well and he just looked like the saddest person I've ever seen. He threw his broom in my room and collapsed on the snowy wooden ground.

"James!" I rushed out to him and did my best to pick him up. When I did, he just collapsed into me lightly crying. "What is it?" I saw stroking his hair.

"My mom is dead." He said quietly.

A/N

Hey guys! I know this chapter is kind of rushed, but I needed to get to the point of the end of the chapter where James shows up at Lily's room.

Also, is it canon that his dad died first because in every fanfic it's his dad that's died first instead of his mom. If it's his dad that died first, please let me know!

Another thing, since it's 4 am, I'm not really going to re-edit this until later, so if there's typos, please bear with me!

See you in a few chapters!

-Kirsten


	7. Welcome to my home, Potter

_Previously on New Beginnings: Lily decides to do a prank with the Marauders by making a love potion and having the whole school drink it. But her plan goes haywire when she accidentally drinks it herself, locks eyes with Sirius, and falls in love with him for half a day._

_After a long, tiring day, Lily has returned home for winter break when suddenly at night, James shows up on her balcony with heart breaking news: his mother is dead._

"What do you mean your mom is _dead_?" I ask dumbfounded.

James looks me dead in my eye, "I mean she's dead, Lily."

I lead him over to my bed and sit him down and continue to hug him as he gradually tightens his grip on me as he keeps talking about it.

"How did-"

"She was killed on an auror mission." He interrupted.

"How is your dad handling it? Do you need to go back or-"

"He's the kind of person who likes solitary." He mumbled into my shirt.

"And Sirius? How's he holding up?"

"He doesn't know yet. He's at some girl's house for the week."

"Don't you need to write him?"

"Can't I do it later?" He asks lifting his head up.

He wasn't crying anymore, his face was totally puffy though. Not really sure how to comfort a person in a time like this, I kiss his forehead, take his hand, and stand him up. "Come on," I say, "let's go get you some water. Be quiet though, my mom's asleep and my sister's in the next room over." I warned.

He nodded brushing away a stray tear.

I started to lead him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Blimey it's cold in your house, Lils." He mentioned as he was looking around.

"It's old," I explained, "it's almost 200 years old so there's no central heating or cooling put in."

"Central what?" He asked.

I shake my head, "never mind."

Once we pass the living room and my dad's game room, we enter the kitchen. I flip on the light and head to the cabinet that holds the glasses and pour him some water from the tap. "Sorry, we haven't gone to the store so we don't have any good water." I hand him the glass and he gulps it down.

"Thanks." He set the glass down on the counter and began to look around. "It's so strange, you're home."

"How so?" I say looking around the kitchen as well. It was somewhat dirty with a few dishes in the sink and some pots on the stove. Not to mention the cluttered table that held tonight's tv dinner.

"I don't know. It just feels different, you know?"

I shake my head, "If you mean it's lacking the magical quality, then yes I do know."

"No, I mean… It seems cozier here." He said as he took a seat at the table.

I lean against the counter and look at him strangely. "Cozier?"

"Yeah, like, it just… I don't know." He waves his hand to clear the conversation.

I walk closer to him and bend down on my knees and look at his face. It's cleared up a lot and now, only his eyes were puffy. I feel his cheeks and jerk them away at how cold they are. "Merlin, you're freezing!"

"I told you it was cold in here!" He protested.

"I thought you were just being a baby but you… You rode your broom in the snow, didn't you?"

"Well I didn't exactly take that bus thing." He said rolling his eyes.

"Come on, I'll turn my heater up in my room."

As I lead him back upstairs, he took his own time getting there. He studies the paintings my mom painted and framed on the wall and my grandparent's china. I knew he couldn't get the full effect of everything since most of the lights were turned off.

"Come _on_!" I grunted as I tugged him upstairs.

"Never thought'd I'd see the day that you would be dragging me to your bedroom," he said with a weak smile.

I made the same smile at him when suddenly Petunia opened her door. I stopped dead in my tracks and started to push James down the stairs. Not literally push him, but you know. "Go, go, go!" I whispered as Petunia slowly got to the stairs with her friend trailing behind her. When James and I got to the main floor, I pushed him into the dark living room.

"I think I left it in the living room." I heard Stacy say.

"Shit!" I shouted and whispered at the same time and desperately looked around for a place to hide both James and I. "Behind the couch, go!" I directed and he ran for it. He managed to squeeze in between the back of the couch and the wall and I trailed quickly behind him. I don't think you understand how awkward the situation is right now. James is literally holding onto me so I don't fall forwards and I'm pressed up against him so they don't see me. As Stacy was looking around for whatever it was she was looking for, I felt something hard press up against my back. Realization hits me and I make a disgusted face as I turn my head around to look at James.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I whisper.

"What? You try having the hottest girl you know pressed up against you and see what happens."

"I won't know what happens because I don't have a-"

"Was that Lily's voice I heard?" Petunia stated.

"Oh Merlin, I'm just going to get this over with." I grumble as I motion for James to stay where he is. I jump up from where I was sitting and shout, "Surprise!"

Petunia and Stacy both shriek a bit but both their faces go to disgust at the sight of me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Petunia shouted at me.

"Shh! Mom's sleeping! Do you really want to wake her up?"

Petunia snorts as she grabs her friend's arm and drags her into the kitchen, mumbling something.

"Alright, coast is clear. Hurry!" I say as I motion for him to get up and walk around the couch. Instead, he jumps over the couch and runs up the stairs. He does exactly this but somehow silently. I never knew he was _this_ graceful.

I run up after him as I quickly and silently close the door behind me. Turning around, I look at him and say, "you're disgusting."

"What!" He said half smiling, "it's gone now!"

I chuckle a little as I look at my alarm clock that read 11:52 pm. "Are you tired? Because I'm beat." I say as I walk over to my bed, plop down on it and crawl under the covers.

"Yeah I'm tired too." He said plopping down next to me. "And cold." He grumbled.

"Oh for the love of- fine, you can sleep in bed with me. But don't blame me if I 'accidentally' kick you in my sleep." I say as I lift up the covers for him.

He quickly crawls under the covers. He's on his side and I'm on mine as well so we're both facing each other. "Okay, I'm really cold still. Can I at least like, use your body heat?" He asks with plead in his voice.

"Ugh, fine." I say as he draws me closer to him. He hold me close to him and I can't lie and say that I don't like this. I close my eyes and try to drift off to sleep but then-

"Hey lily?" he mumbled.

"Mmm?"

"What am I going to do?" he asked with sorrow in his voice.

I open my eyes sleepily and look into his. His glasses were still on so I took them off and put them on my bookshelf that was next to my bed. "I don't know. Why don't we just… Why don't I try to distract you for tomorrow?

"What kind of distraction?"

"I'll take you around town?"

"Sounds good to me. Here, turn over." He said, now sleepily.

I did as he said and turned over as he threw his arm over me and pulled me close to him.

"Goodnight, Lily."  
"Goodnight, James."

He laughed lightly.

"What?"

"It's been six years since you've called me James and continued to call me that."

* * *

We both wake up to the sound of Petunia shouting. I bolt upright and see that she's in my room looking at James and me.

"MOM!" She shouted as she ran to mom's room.

"Shit!" I shouted as I untangled myself from James's arms, threw to covers off me and ran to my mom's room as well.

"MOM, LILY HAS A BOY IN HER BED."

"Lily!" My mom gasped. Apparently, my mom was already awake, making the bed.

I looked over to Petunia who looked triumphant and with the biggest smirk on her face.

"Mom, listen. He wasn't in my bed."

"So there's a _BOY_ in your room?!" She said and her voice got higher.

"Mom, just." I sighed, "mom, his mother was killed last night."

"What?" She asked, back to her regular tone.

I began to talk quieter as I continued, "he wasn't in my bed, he slept next to my bed. But he came over because his mom was killed on an auror mission."

"Oh- Oh dear. Is he okay? Did you give him the sleeping bag? Is he hungry? Oh dear, where is he?" My mom began to do that thing where mom's panic to make sure that everything's okay. I don't know if your mom or dad does this, but mine does.

"Mrs. Evans?" James asked knocking on the door.

"Hello dear, please, call me Hayley." She said shaking his hand. "Oh my god, he's handsome," she whispered to me though did a terrible job at it since James was smirking.

"Okay mom. Um, is it okay if James and I go around town today?"

"Only if you pick up some milk while you're out."

"I will if you give me the money." I said.

"Deal." She walked over to her purse and grabbed some money out and handed it to me. "What time will you be back?"

"Well we're not leaving right now I don't think but does nine sound good?"

"Nine at night?"

"No mom, nine at taco. Yes nine at night."

"Don't sass me." She said and pointed a finger at me. "But yes, that sounds good. Feel better, dear." She looked over at James and patted his back as she left the room.

"Mrs. Evans, have you seen Petu- Oh hello." Stacy ran into the room and I guess you would say she 'smoothly' leaned herself on to the door way.

"Fr- Lily, who's this?"

"I'm James." He said readjusting his glasses. They were lopsided from the beginning so I didn't really take that gesture as a 'hey I like you' kind of way.

"And what are you doing here, James?" She said as she slowly walked over to him and started to trail her finger up to his neck.

"Okay!" I said with an awkward smile and stepping in between them. "One, Stacy, you're overage and two, um," I looked for words, "just no!" I said as I dragged James downstairs.

"Ugh, Lily. You're such a brat." Stacy said and I could feel James tense up a little at her comment.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." I whispered to him.

"Used to what?" He asked with concern.

"I'll tell you later."

I lead him downstairs to the kitchen and saw that breakfast was already made.

"Ah, I made breakfast." Mom said as she looked at us both through the doorway.

"You _made_ breakfast?" James said in surprise.

"Of course dear. Well, usually it's Mark that makes breakfast, but he won't be home until later tonight."

Of course that isn't what James meant, but mom doesn't realize how different pureblood families are. Especially wealthy ones like James's who could afford to pay a house elf to do all the cooking. Actually, i'm pretty sure they _have_ one or two house elves...

Mom laid down bacon, eggs, pancakes, and syrup down on the table in front of James who just sat down. I gathered a few plates and some forks and put them on the table and sat across from James.

James loaded his plate. He had three stacks of pancakes, four scoops of eggs, seven pieces of bacon and his whole entire plate was drenched in syrup.

My mom laughed at the sight. "Oh how I've always wanted to cook for a boy."

"You cook for dad," I said.

"Oh he's not a boy. He's a man!" She said as she flexed her arms weakly.

I rolled my eyes and James smiled. I honestly don't know how well he was taking the situation. Here he was with someone else's mom taking care of him while his own mom was being arraigned to be buried six feet under the ground.

"So, where are you two going today?" She asked as she took a seat at the head of the table, sipping on her coffee.

"Uh…" I began to search my mind for some places that James actually might like, but everything in walking distance is both muggle and boring. "I was thinking about going downtown?"

My mom looked up from her coffee. "Downtown? Honey, no. It takes far too long to go there."

"We can apparate!" I said.

"I will allow no such thing. Do you know how loud that is? Our neighbors will think I shot you with a gun!" Mom said.

"Gun?" James asked confused.

"Pew, pew, pew. Bang, bang." I said making the shape of a gun with my thumb and index finger. "Muggle weapons."

"Oh, erm. Mrs. Evans, if you don't want us to apparate, I brought my broom."

"Look, we'll discuss this in a few minutes when I get done getting dressed."I got up from the table and started to head toward the doorway. "Ja- Hey, watch it!"

"You watch it, little sister." Petunia snorted and her friend giggled. I watched as Stacy sat down next to James, and Petunia next to mom.

"James. Did you bring any clothes?" I asked once I got over my mental fit of rage.

"Uh," he thought for a minute, "no. Oh wait, no need!" He said as he got his wand out of his pocket and began to twirl it around his fingers.

I instantly tensed up and my eyes grew wide at the sight of him doing this, mom almost dropped her coffee, Petunia made a face of disgust as always, and Stacy just looked confused.

"You brought a stick?"

"No it's a-"

"JAMES." I shouted. "She's not of that genre." I said through my teeth. It made sense in my head. I didn't know what to say without giving away the 'magical terms'!

He looked confused for a minute before he realized what he was doing and quickly began to think of a cover up. "Yeah, it's an inside joke that Lily and I share."

I finally started to breathe again as Stacy thought it to be true and started to delicately scoop eggs onto her plate. "So James," she said as she scooted her chair closer to him. "What school do you go to?"

"Uhhh, I uh-"

"Homeschooled." I said casually from the distance.

"Excuse you, freak. He doesn't need to be answered for."

Okay, I know I told James I was used to being called freak, even if they didn't mean muggleborn, but even when a muggle called me freak it just… It hurt, you know?

James's face turned red with anger, just before he could argue, mom interrupted.

"Stacy." My mom practically spat at her. "You may leave the house at once."

"What?"

"My daughter is not a freak."

"Ugh, whatever."

My mom's face started to turn red as Stacy kept eating and Petunia didn't do anything except say,

"Mom, please stop."

My mom glared at Petunia and slammed the towel she was apparently holding on the kitchen table. "I'm done with the both of you. Stacy, enjoy your last stay here because you're not coming over to my house again," she growled as she took Stacy's plate away from her. "And if you sneak her in here," she was looking at Petunia, "you will be grounded for a month." She took the plates and slammed them on the counter next to the sink, "do the dishes. _Now_." She said to both Stacy and Petunia.

They both scrambled to get up and ran over to the sink. Both of their faces were red and James looked so uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry dear," mom said to him. "You, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. Why don't you two start getting dressed, yeah? James, I can wash your clothes for you if you'd like."

"That'd be great, Mrs. Evans. Thank you." He replied with a charming smile. In fact, after the smile, my mom didn't even seem mad anymore. James came up next to me and said "your mom's a badass."

I smiled awkwardly and started to lead him back upstairs. "Okay, wait here. Let me change into some clothes real quick."

"I hope this won't take an hour." He moaned.

"I said, _real quick_." And I quickly went in my room, shut the door behind me and began to search for some clothes. I don't usually go out often, and I hate wearing skirts and dresses. (Hogwarts is the exception, if the only downside to magic and going to Hogwarts is to wear a skirt during classes, so be it.) So, I took a pair of my tighter fitting jeans, put on a gray tanktop and threw on my red and white sweater that showed my shoulders a bit. I walked back to the door so James could come back in, "alright, the coast is clear."

"That really was fast." He said with surprise in his voice.

"Told you." I said opening the door wider for him.

He walked in. As I closed the door behind him, he did a little spell the summoned his clothes for him.

When I turned around he already has his shirt off. Of course, I blushed. Okay, let us just thank quidditch for all that's it done for the boy, shall we? "Merlin, Potter. Put a shirt on before things happen."

"What?" He asked as he turned around. He noticed me blushing and staring at him. And that smirk that I know all to well showed up on his face. "Aw, come here Evans. Share the love?"

"No, James stop it. These walls are thin, JAMES!" I shriek as he lifted me up.

He waved his wand around and casted a silencing charm on my room.

"Damn you!" I said laughing.

He threw me on my bed and pounced on top of me lightly and kissed me. "Hey Lily."

"Yeah?" I said looking at him.

"Go out with me?" He mumbled.

It was different the way he said it this time. Usually, it was a cocky, arrogant 'I know you are gonna say yes' kind of question, but this time, it sounded like… I don't even know. I've never heard someone talk in this sort of tone.

"J-James, I don't know…"

He chuckled lightly.

"What?" I asked seriously confused.

"Usually it's a straight up 'no'. If you're conflicted about it… Well, that's a step up." He said. He sounded sad about it though, and honestly, I actually did want to go on a date with him, dammit! He lifted himself off me, walked over to where he laid his shirts, and changed shirts.

Okay, don't tell anyone I did this, but I watched him change trousers as well. HE DIDN'T TAKE HIS PANTS OFF OR ANYTHING, he just changed pants. And I'm pretty sure I was drooling a little.

He was wearing Jeans as well and a blue plaid shirt and his famous red converse. I must say, "you look good!" I said out loud.

He smiled, "Thanks. Um, are you going to wear shoes or is socks the new fashion?"

"Wha- oh! Right!" I dashed over to my shoes and found an old pair of leather combat boots. I like feeling like a badass and I like looking like one too! I laced them up and huffed, "better?"

"Better." He said with a smile. "So um, apparating or flying?" he asked.

"Let's just apparate," I said looking into the mirror. I picked up my wand and did a simple little movement and my eyeliner was perfect. "Merlin, I love magic," I said with a smile. I looked over at James. He looked disappointed and happy at the same time, and I could only imagine what my expression looks like. I walked over to him, fixed his collar and said, "tell you what. If this day actually goes well…" I took a deep breath before I finished the sentence making sure I wouldn't regret it, "we'll call it our first date."

James's eyes were wide, like, REALLY wide with excitement. He picked me up into a big bear hug and lifted my feet off the ground. Which was nice since I never really get that feeling anymore. "I'm going to make this the best day, ever!" he said. It was kind of muffled since he was talking into neck.

Once he put me down, I started to laugh a little. I ran out of my room and yelled, "MOM, WE'LL BE BACK LATER!" Dashed back over to James and vanished to Downtown.

A/N

So I'm ending this chapter here becauseeee if I added the date, the chapter would have been well over 6,000 words and my friend is making me go to bed.

So the next chapter should be up really soon!

Oh, I have Drivers ED (july 1st-july 14th) So on those days, except Saturday and Sunday, I'll be busy studying like crazy.

Wait, if you study like crazy, are you a Hermione or a Lily? RIDDLE ME THAT, BATMAN and leave a review if you could!


End file.
